Mi vida, mi infierno
by michelle.rodriguezjimenez
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Johanna y Kate Beckett ha levantado una muralla imposible de pasar, pero en medio de todo eso, ella se da cuenta de que aun tiene corazón y puede sentir amor por otra persona
1. Chapter 1

¿Cuántos ha pasado ya? ¿Días, meses, años, cuántos? Ni yo misma lo sé, solo se que este inmenso dolor que siento sigue estando intacto como desde el primer día que empezó esta nueva vida, una vida que nunca me imaginé, una vida que no estaba en mis planes, pero aquí estoy, aquí esta y no hay nada para cambiarlo, no puedo con mi vida, es tan grande este dolor, y no puedo hacer casi nada, solo esperar.

¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme a mi, por qué?. Era buena hija, buena estudiante, eramos una buena familia, a nadi le debíamos nada, estabamos bien con todos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienen que existir personas sin corazón?, ¿Por qué ella? Era muy querida por todos, buscaba que se escuchara la voz de los que les era imposible o casi implosible de que los oyeran.

Aaaaaah, no soporto esto, solo destruyó un hogar, mi hogar, mi mamá se fué, mi papá sumido en el alcoholismo ¿y yo? andondo por este mundo sin un sentido, sin deseos de nada, o casi nada, solo deseo que pagué el que hizo esto, pero es tan ciega la justicia ¿o qué? Solo el leer me mantiene alejada de todo este infierno, aunque como en estos libros que tanto me gustan, quiero justicia para ella, para poder vivir feliz, para poder cerrar esa parye de mí.

Que consuelo encuentrro en esos libros, es que son tan interesantes, tan entretenidos, que hacen que te olvides de todo lo que existe a tu alrededor, y el escritor no esta nada mal, pero eso solo queda ahí como admiración por su trabajo.

Es un gran martirio el tener que seguir como si nada pasa, como si todo estuvier bien, pero no es así mada esta bien, yo no estoy bien, y lo sé, pero que hacer, tratar de aparentar que todo esta bien, para no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie de nada.

Por suerte hoy es sabado, no hay que salir a ningun lado, vine a casar para poder estar libre el fin de semana, pero como no hay nada que hacer y no hay nadie en casa, así que decido ddar un paseo, se que al hacerlo todo seguirá igual, y yo seré alguien mas, alguien que probablemente todo a su alrededor esta bien.

Se: buenos días señorita - me dice el heladero, muy amigable y amablemente.

Ka: buenos días días - solo contesto para no ser o parecer maaleducada, pero simplemente a mi me vale un comino todo.

Se: ¿de que sabor va a ser su helado? - seguía con esa tonta sonrisa que me estaba empezando a desesperar, pero el no tiene culpa de nada.

Ka: de vainilla - le contesté tratando de sonrieir.

Y así como entré, así salí sin importarle a nadie y sin importarme nada, solo yo y nadie mas, en este munddo tan duro y cruel, difícil de confiar en alguien, o al menos es algo que yo no puedo hacer, aaaahhh, y s tan complicado, una barrer he alzado alrededor mio, donde nadie puede pasar, por miedo volver a sufrir, pormiedo a volver a perder, lo mejor era encerrarme en mi y solo saludar y hablar cuando sea necesario, pero en ocasiones hay personas que sabes que quieren el bien nuestro, pero no los dejas ayudar, y si saben como estas, es superfucualmente lo que saben, no saben lo que hay muy detro de ti.

Y así sin mas he vuelto a casa, pasando desaercibida para todos, pensando en que soy una joven mas, un ciudadano mas , del cual hay que esperar algo, la verdad no se que se pueda esperar de mi, porque ni yo se que uiero, solo quiero venganza, espero obtenerla, aunque la vid se me vaya en eso.

Otro día vuelve a terminar y una de las pocas cosas que me hacen olvudarme o casi olvidarme de este infierno, es cuando llega la hora de dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta el siuiente capítulo, espero les guste, dejen un review para saber su opinión**

Otro día mas empieza, por desgracia es lumnes, hay que estar de nuevo una semana mas en la academia, tratando de ser alguien dura, a la vez alguien normal, pero no soy así, no me gusta que nadie se m acerque, no me gusta hablar con nadie, y no me gusta tratar de sonreir porque simplementr no siento el deseo de sonreir.

Pero por mas que quisiera que eso pasara, no pasa, porque hay personas que aunque no pregunten como estoy, o lo que sea, estan ahí, y una de esas es Lanie, una chica de piel morena, ojos cafes, atrevida en ciertos aspectos, una ¿amiga?, probablemente, no lo sé, solo se que me agrada su compañía, aunqie se excede en algunos puntos, se que siempre estará para lo mecesote, o al menos estará hasta que salgamos de la academia, por eso tampoco quiero confiar mucho en ella, porque se que después de la acedemia se irá y volveré a perder a alguien, lo mejor es no encariñarme mucho con ella, pero que hacer, a pesar de que sé que esta ahí, no la quiero perder después, pero se que es lo mas seguro que va a pasar, porque muchas de las personas con las que nos topamos a lo largo de nuestra vida, muchos como llegaron se van, sin darte cuenta de cuando se fueron.

La: buenos días chica - me dice al verme.

Ka: buenos días Lanie - le contesto porque me nace el hacerlo, pero simplemente no le veo lo bueno a este día o a los días anteriores, ¿algun día podré verle lo bueno a las cosas? Espero pero no sé, la vida da muchas vueltas, que no se sabe ni que esperar del futuro.

La: ¿lista para las actividades del día? - se que le estusiasma el poder hacer justicia, el poder hablar por las personas inocentes que no pueden defenderse, a mi solo me motiva el deseo de venganza, el deseo de hacer justicia a la muerte de ... solo un suspiro sale de mí, de tanto dolor no soy capaz ni de mencionar su nombre, es que en verdad duele y todos docen que la vida sigue, que hay que seguir, pero ¿cómo poder seguir si una de las personas que mas querías ya no estan contigo? ¿Y la otra persona esta sumida en sus propios problemas? Dicen que hay que dejar de lado el dolor, ¿pero cómo se hace eso?

Prof: buenos días - saluda al entrar y otra vez esta esa frase que tanto me molesta, ojalá pudiera eliminarla, pero se que no es posible.

Tod: buenos días - contestan todos mis compañero de clase, incluso yo, se que no me gusta esa frase, pero tengo educación, tengo modales y para aparentar que todo esta bien, uso mis modales.

La clase transcuree con normalidad, si complicaciones, pero a mi me da igual, al terminar esa clase nos dirigimos al gimnasio porque toca entrenamiento físico, al llegar nos piden que formemos equipos de cuatro y yo rapidamente secon quiemes ir y ellos también, mi equipo lo conforman Lanie, con falta de condición física, pero en ocasiones no importa, también estan Javier "Esposito" un chico de piel morena, con chicas locas por el, pero no es mi tipo, es tipo de Lanie si es que ella tiene, el otro chico es Kevien "Ryan" un chico de ojos azules, de tez blanca, nada mal, pero tampoco me interesa, en estos momentos no estoy interesada en ese ambito, pero claro que me atraen los chicos.

Después de formarnos en equipo nos ponen a hacer ciertas actividades, pero al estar haciendolas llega él, que ante la vista de todos en un instructor, un profesor mas, pero para mi además de eso, es alguien que me atrae mucho la atención, se que es varios años mas grande que yo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, sus ojos cafés, su forma de ser, su fisico, simplemente me quita el aliento, nadie lo sabe y nadie lo sabrá, el hecho que sienta algo mas.

Y mientras él observa nuestros ejercicios, trato de ser mas fuerte de lo que soy, trato de ser la mas rapido, trato de dejar mi vida en esta actividad, para que vea que no soy una mas, que no soy una simple niñita, tengo 21 años, pero que eso no importe, que pueda ver que puedo con todos y contra todos, trato de lucirme, esa es la verdad, para que se fije en mi, aunque sea profesionalmente. Minutos después se va, estoy tan pendiente de lo que hace, que no me doy cuenta de que es mi turno.

A la hora de la cena todos estamos en el comedor, unos ligando, otros estudiando, otros riendo, otros platicando, yo estoy con Espo, Ryan y Lanie, comiendo y platicando de lo que pasó en el día, ponoendoles y no poniendoles atención a lo que dicen, solo asiento para que crean que les estoy oyendo, pero algunas cosas ni me interesan.

La hora de dormir llega y como cada noche antes de dormir, me pongo a leer un libro de un escritor que le gustaba a mi mamá, ahora me gustan a mi, y es que en sus historias todos los personajes reciben justicia ya se para su bien o para su mal, esa forma de narrar los detalles, son únicas y el escritor no está nada mal, lo malo es su fama, como tiene dinero cree que puede hacer y tener lo que sea y a quien sea, pero eso a mi que me interesa, por un rato me olvido de la situación en la que me encuentro, lo que siento, al pensar en que uno de los persobajes soy yo, o que es lo que haría yo si estuviera en esa situación. El tiempo avanza y llega la hora de dormir, donde nuevamente puedo casi olvidarme de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, dejen un review para saber su opinión

Y así como termina un día, así empieza otro, sin que uno se de cuenta de cuando pasó, un día mas, un día menos, me da igual lo que pasa o lo que pasé, tengo unas horas libres antes de mi primera clase, así que, ¿qué hago? No tengo ganas de salir de la habitación, no quiero hablar con nadie, pero tengo que hacerlo porque para empezar tengo hambre, hasta yo misma me enredo en mis pensamientos, en mis ideas. Antes de salir, investigaré si es cierto es de que mi escritor favorito va a dar una firma de autografos en la ciudad, porque si es así, me voy a esa firma, aunque me haga 10 horas en la fila, pensando es estoy me doy cuenta de que son muy pocas las cosas las que me vustan, o las cosas que comparto con otros, me da igual mientras no tenga que explicarle nada a ndie. Efectivamente el sábado es la firma, voy porque voy, para poder mirarlo cara a cara, para poder admirar esos preciosos ojos azules, esa sonrisa, es cuerpo, a él, se que mi mamá hubiera ido a una firna suya, ¿o fué?, nunca lo sabré por culpa de esos desgraciados que no les importa el sufrimiento, la vida de los demás. Al salir de la habitación y caminar or un pasillo, veo que esta Peter, un chico alto, de buen cuerpo, ojos cafés lindos, muy lindo, y oh por dios esta hablando con él, los dos que me interesan en la academia estan juntos y platicando, pero que hago ¿paso o no al lado de ellos? Vamos a pasar, nada malo puede pasar, y justo cuando estoy pasando al lado de ellos Peter me saluda. Pe: hola Kate - me dice con esa linda sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de vida, coas que no existen en mi. Ka: hola - que bien que pasé por aquí, porque cuando lo saludo, él voltea y me dedica una sonrisa, son esas minimas de la vida que interesan, pero lo triste es que solo es fantasía, y así con esa mínima de interes del mundo conmigo me voy de ahí.

Algo "bueno" ha pasado, los dos juntos, uno ya un hombre y el otro joven mada mal, lo único es que yo no les intereso, menos a él, a Mike Royce, y pues no me importa, así se va a quedar y no importa, pero que injusta es la vida, o la vida conmigo, pero no debe quitarme el aliento porque después los perderé, así que no interesarme mucho en ellos. Como pasa de rápido el tiempo, ya es hora de enverrarme en un cuarto rodeado de personas que en lo mas mínimo me interesan, no me gusta estar reodeada de gente, me gustaría irme a una isla, pero sé que si me voy no podré hacer justicia, así que tengo que soportarlos por una rato. Prof: buenos días chicos - oigo que dice nadamas entrar el profesor y mi corazón se acelera, porque aunque no lo halla visto se de quien es esa voz. Tod: buenos días - decimos y este día si tiene algo bueno. Mik: hoy reemplazaré a su maestro - a mi no me importa, que se quede todo el semestre, he oído que mas adelante nos dará clases, ya quiero que lleguen esos días. Y hoy no me interesa la clase o ¿Si?, no sé, pero me agrada que esté él aquí, trato de participar, de poner atención, aunque me cueste un poco, pero tengo que desmostearle que soy mejor que muchas de las de aquí, y entre la clase y mis locos pensamientos termina la clase, tenía que llegar a su fin, y €l tuvo que irse, que tristeza, lo bueno es que esta en la academia y en ocasiones lo puedo ver, pero después de terminar la academia yo me iré y lo perderé. ¿Por qué hay que perder a quienes te interesan?, bueno a él es seguro que lo perderé, así que trataré de no engancharme mas a él, ojalá se puedela y no sea demasiado tarde. En la cena, eztamos de nuevo los 4 juntos, contando nuestros días, a pesar de que estamos en casi todas las materias juntos, no pensamos lo mismo, no estamos pasando por lo mismo, y que bueno que no estamos viviendo lo mismo,

¿Por qué que sería de este mundo si todos vivieramos buscando venganza? Algunos la obtienen temprano, no pasado ni tres meses otros como yo, no hay para cuando, verle el final, y simplemente trata de hacerlo uno, en este caso yo, por eso estoy aquí, para buscar justicia a mi madre, miro sin mirar a mis compañeros, solo asiento a lo que dicen, para que crean que les estoy prestando atención a lo que dicen, aunque en ocasiones no me interesa. Y en una de esas recorridas con la vista a todo lo que me rodea en este caso la cafetería, veo que Peter se acerca y se sienta cerca de donde nos encontramos, y al seguirlo con la mirada, nuestras miradas se cruzan y me sonrie, y yo solo le sonrio, y después aparto la mirada. Yvsiguevtrsnscurriendo la noche, hasta que llega la hora de dormi, el iempo que mas me emociona, porque puedo olvidarme de todo e irme a un mundo donde nadie lo puede tocar, donde lo que qisiera que pase pasa, en ocasiones, porque en ocasiones pasa cosas que no me agradan, pero no tengo el poder de controaros, así que que sean como tengan que ser.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy es otro día de esos en lo que no tengo ni lo mas mínimo deseo de levantarme, de emfrentar al mundo, solo de pensar en este día, me da ganas de quedarme aquí, ¿cómo poder tomar esas fuerzas que necesito, de donde las tomo?, no se, quisiera saber, lo único que me mueve es el obtener justicia, pero no todo mi mundo puedo mover con ese deseo, o al menos no todo, porque en eso estoy centrada principalmente en obtener justicia, en vengar la muerte de mi madre, pero me molesta.

Ojalá todo desapareciera, cuesta tanto empezar otro día, donde te acuerdas de que tu vida ya no es la que creía, pero aun así, hay que seguir para poder hacer justicia, quiero hacer justicia, y estando en la cama no lo lograré.

Un zombie viviente soy, ¿existe eso? No se ni me interesa, y los largos pasillos de la escuela no ayudan siento mas inmensa mi angustia, ufff calmado corazón, no te aceleres, ahí está, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo pasar a su lado, para ver si me ve, sino que vida la mía. Y efectivamente voltea y me dedica un sonrisa, no se que soento pir él, amor no sé, no puedo enamorarme, probablemente sea admiración, porque hace lo que quiero llegar a hacer. Y ahí viene Lanie, con su enorme sonrisa, algo le habrá pasado, solo me queda oírla y no me quejo ¿o si?, me da igual todo, quisiera que todo desapareciera.

La: chica, ¿qué tal? - yo pensé que me iba a preguntar algo, o a contar algo, tal vez, tal vez más al rato.  
Ka: hola - no tengo ganas de cruzar palabra con nadie, ojalá un meteorito se chocara con la tierra en este mismo momento para que todo termine.  
La: ¿lista para un nuevo día? - pregunta emocionada, yo la verdad todo lo veo gris, casi negro, no encuentro la distinción en nada.  
K: me da igual - digo sin ganas.  
La: me he enterado de que el guapo escritor de misterios Richard Castle va a dar una firma el sábado en la ciudad - ¿guapo? esta Lanie se ha quedado corta, no está guapo, está guapisimo y esos ojos esta increíbles, pero nunca lo admitiré.  
Ka: ¿Y que tiene de grandioso? - me desespera cuando las personas se emocionan por cualquier cosa. 

La: chica que borde estas hoy, ¿siempre eres así?, no importa, lo decía para que vayas, para que hagas algo diferente, algo no sé, para que te distraigas un rato - Lanie ha visto uno que otro libro de él, pero hasta ahí.  
K: no se, tengo cosas que hacer - le digo, no me interesa que las personas sepan lo que quiero hacer, lo que me gusta hacer, solo muestra la superficie y a veces es muy seca.  
La: bueno es tu decisión, tu sabrás que hacer, jajajaj, ¿vamos? - y hasta ahí dejo que siga la conversación, no me interesa seguir hablando de eso o de algo más.

La primera clase del día la siento una completa aburrición, no es que no quiera, claro qie lo quiero, lo quiero mas que nada, pero hoy no me interesa nada. Pero para mayor desgracia las siguientes clases son igual de aburridas que la primera y eso que estaba una de las clases que mas me gusta, pero hoy no, hoy no me importa nada.

Y llega la hora de la comida, que solo la hago para que a la hora de dormir, mis tripas me dejen.

Y de nuevo estamos varios de mi clase y yo juntos, solo que esta vez es para comer. Oigo que Lanie dice que va a entregarle un trabajo a un maestro, sé que él esta ahí, así que rapidamemte le digo que yo la acompaño y sin mas nos encaminmos hacia donde estn algunos maestros. Siento mi corazón latir a mil, no tengo idea por que, o tal vez si, pero no me interesa, y nada mas al llegar lo veo y me siento fuera de mi, como si no me reconociera, lo que Lainie y el maestro estan platicando no me interesa, solo trato de sonreir para no parecer una simple sin sentimiento, aunque me sienta y en algunas ocasiones sea así, mientras hago un recorrido con la midada a los maestros que estan ahí, cuando llego a él me sonrie y yo hago lo mismo. Después me centro en mi compañera en que esta apunto de irse, por o tanto yo también, y si, nos vamos y regresamos hacia donde estan nuestros compañeros.

El resto del día es libre, podemos hacer lo que queramos pero sin salir de la academia. Solo me quedaré un rato con mis compañeros que decidieron platicar, jugar no se, después me iré a mi cuarto a leer.

Y eso es lo que justamente hago, me gusta leer, me gustan estos libros, me gusta como escribe, me gustan porque siempre se consigue la justicia para las víctimas, ojalá algún día me ocurra eso.

No soy una amante del dormir, no me gusta, pero el dormir y el leer me hacen olvidarme por unos minutos en lo que se ha convertido mi vida, mi infierno, porque es eso, mi infierno, porque todo lo demás ha desaparecido. Se lo han llevado.


	5. Chapter 5

¿El dolor algun día desaparecerá? ¿O uno tendrá que vivir con ese dolor?, ¿porqué el dolor interno, el sentimental no se cura como el dolor físico?. Tantas preguntas por hacerse y ninguna con respuesta, ¿se quedaran así, sin respuesta? No lo sé y no me centraré en eso, en estos momentos mis prioridades son otras, la justicia, la venganza. Y con todas esas interrogantes empieza un nuevo día para mi, para muchos, cada uno sumido en sus propios afanes. Sin mirar a los demás. Hoy nos asignaran un tutor, un mentor, no tengo idea que, pero según dicen es alguien a quien podemos acudir ante cualquier problema con materia o matesro en la academia, unos son asignados al azar, otros escogen a sus protegidos. No me onteresa esta cosa del tutorado, por que haran que les hablemos un poco de nootros y eso no me gusta, tener que hablar de mi, de lo que pienso, de mi vida familiar, esos temas no me gusta tocar. Ojalá me asignen uno que me ayude, que me enseñe cosas antes de verlas en la academia. Todos empiezan a decir a quien les gustaría y a quien no, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Empiezan a nombrar a los aumnos y a sus respectivos tutores, todo nerviosos por saber quien no tocará, ¿será bueno, malo? ¿Alguien que te ayude o que te deje a tu suerte? Creo que es la duda de todos. Pr: Katherine Beckett - oigo que mencionan mi nombre y mi corazón empieeeza a latir mas rápido, ojalá me pongan uno que me ayude a cumplir mi propósito por el que estoy aquí - a ti te han asignado al profesor a Michael Royce - me dice y no se cra poner l, me ha tocado él, no lo puedo creer, pero miro al mi alrededor y él no esta - me ha dicho que paases a su oficina después clases, tuvo unos asuntos que atender - bueno menos mal, no me ha dejado a mi suerte, después me tendré que reunir con él y platicar de quien sabe que, ojalá me ayude a cumplir con lo que me he propuesto, vengar la murte de mi madre. Y los nombres de los alumnos y los maestros van avazando, llegano al final de la lista, con todos asignados a un maestro, algunos de ellos tienen mas xe uno, pero por lo que he podido oír y por la atención que presté yo sola estoy con Mike, no sé si será bueno, espero que sí, así no habrá nadie mas que distraiga. Y como es de esperarse por lógica el día avanza, llegando la hora de la comida donde nos reunimos una vez para platicar pero hoy sobre los tutores que les han sido asignados. Unos estan contentos, otros estan felices, otros dicen que el que le fue asignado era el que quierían, otros simplemente ni le da ni les quita el que ha sido asignado para ellos. Me preguntan como me fue a mi y yo simplemente lesdigo que no me he reunido con él, que hasta después de clases. Y el día sigue avanzando con lentitud para mi gusto, pero no puedo hacer nada para que el día avance rápido. Una que otra clase de las que quedan del día son entretenidas otras son puro aburrimiento, pero no se piede hacer nada, pero sigue avanzando hasta llegar al momento esperado, el momento en el que tengo que hablar con mi tutor, por una parte estoy emocionada por otra no me interesa en lo mas minimo la odea, pero son reglas de la academia y hay que acatarlas. Me dirijo a su oficina en donde me informaron que me recibiría y en esa dirección me voy, mis compañeros se quedaron a hacer tarea, pero ahora no es tiempo para pensar en eso, en este momento tengo que pensar en como esquivar las preguntas que tengan que ver con mi vida privada, las que pueda y quiera contestar las contenstaré, las otras no. Toco la puerta esperando el permiso para pasar. Mi: adelante - oigo que docen desde el interior, sacandome e mis pensanie to y ponieno mi corazón a mil por hora, si es que es posible, solo se que late muy rapido. Ka: hola - dije saludando, hay que tener cierto respeto hacia las autoridades, aparte de que será algo asi omo un protector mientras esté aquí. Mi: hola, toma asiento, ¿Katherine? - ni en mis sueños Katherine, siento como si me estuvieran regañando, mientras me iento en una silla delante de él. Ka: Kate - contesto. Mi: muy bien, Kate, veo que tienes caracter y determinación - dijo con una sonrisa, que me agradó ¿Sabes de que se trata todo esto? Ka: ¿lo de las tutorias? Creo - tengo una ligera idea, se que es una ayuda, pero no se hasta que punto, pero no se lo digo. Mi: bueno a todos los alumnos se les asigna un profesor después de un tiempo de observarlos, se decide con quien quedan mejor, se les asigna y ese va a ser su ayuda durante su estancia en la academia, pueden pedirle ayuda con respecto a alguna asignatura, el tratará de ayudarlo, y sobre todo busca de todas las formas posibles de sacar el maximo potencial de ustedes. Ka: ok - la verdad no tengo idea de que contestar, lo bueno de todo es que él me ayudará a ser la mejor y así poder obtener justicia, se que es bueno, todos lo comentan, asi que no tengo de que quejarme. - Algunos son escogidos y otros son asignados a los maestros - la intriga me come, hasta no saber si me escogió o me asignaron no estaré en paz. Mi: ¿quieres saber si te escogí o me asignaron a ser tu tutor? - claro que quiero saber, ya que muy pocos son los que on escogidos por algún profesor. Ka: si Mi: bien pues te escogí, pedí que te me seas asignada - no esperaba esto. Ka: ¿por qué? - es lo único que me sale. Mi: porque veo en ti un inmenso potencial y unas ganas por hacer justicia sea lo que sea, cueste lo que cueste y otras cosas mas - mmmmh lo bueno es que me va a ayidara a ser mejor. Ka: ok - me siento mas relajada y en confianza. Mi: ¿algo mas? - algo mas, mmh, no se me ocurre nada. Ka: no Mi: bueno cualquier duda, cualquier problema estoy aquí o si me ves por la academia, estoy a tus servicios, sin pena, ya agendaremos otra reunión - me dice con una adorable sonrisa. Después de esa platica introductoria con mi tutor, me dirijo al comedor donde se encuentran mis compañeros cenando, me dispongo a cenar, pero en medio de ese agradable momento todos o casi todos me bombardean con sus preguntas sobre como me fue con mi tutor, a lo que yo les digo que bien y que no hay nada fura del otro mundo que contar. Y sigue transcurriendo el resto del día solamente prestandole ateción a las cosas que para mi son imprtantes. Lo único bueno que puedo rescatar de este día es que me tocó la persona que yo quería, he oído que varios lo querían, pero me ha escogido a mi, tengo el privilegio de desarrollarme a su lado.

**perdón por tardar en subir, ewpero que les halla gustado, algunas pequeñas cosas son iguales a la serie otras muy diferentes, dejen un review paa sabeer su opinión, no se cobran :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, dejen un review para saber su opinión

¿Estaría mal quedarme por completo tirada en la cama, sin que me importe nada?, mi cuerpo creo que lo agradecería, pero esta mal para mis prioridades el descanso es uno de los últimos puntos. Lo principal es buscar justicia, después convertirme en una gran polícia, o ¿al revés? No importa, creo que los dos van relacionados, para hacer justicia tengo que ser policia, así que si eso es lo primordial tengo que levantarme de eata cama, aunque hoy no hay clases, es sábado, por fin, un día en donde donde no tengo que ver a nadie, lo mejor del día.

Lanie anoche no paraba de decirme que hoy era la firma de ese escritor guapo de ojos azules, estaba emocionada y no se porque si ni va a ir, pero por el contrario yo si. Estoy un poco emoxionada eso no lo puedo negar, pero nadie lo sabrá, ni nadie sabrá que fuí a esa firma, ojalá no halla nadie conocido.

Me encanta toda la colección de libros escritos por él, Richard Castle, otra cosa que nadie sabrá, además él es guapo y esos ojos color azul, y esa sonrisa, ni ilusionarse con él, nunca ni en diez mil años va a haber un qcercamiento mas del necesario, solo cuando me enteegue el libro firmado y ya.

Escojo unos jeans, una camiseta gris y unas deportivas, quiero ir comoda para poder soportar las horas que me haré allá, además no quiero parecer una loca fan, desesperada por conocerlo, fan tal vez lo sea, pero loca, espero que no, yo considero que no lo estoy, en fin, hoy a pesar de que lo que haré hoy es un poco diferente, será un día cansado, pero a la vez será un día pra distraerme, para olvidarme de todo mi mundo.

Y los nervio se vuelven a apoderar de mi a menos de una manza da de distancia de la libreria, tengo que relajarme, no consigo nada poniendome así, pero quedo sorprendida al llegar a la libreria, sabía que era famoso y bueno, pero nunca imaginé hasta que punto. No puedo creerlo hay demasiad gente, en mi vida había vista tanta gente para una firma de libros, bueno tampoco he ido a muchas, esta es mi primera, pero aún así es mucho, con que no halla gente loca, todo esta bien.

Esto si que es una eternidad hay mas de 100 personas antes que yo, creo, no las he contado y ni se pueden contar, el punto es que hay mucha gebte y esto parece no moverse, si he avanzado 3 metros hasta mucho es, ¿qué tanto hacen cuando estan frente a él, no solamente les firma y se acabó?, ya me tocará saber cuando esté mas cerca de él. Lo bueno que he desayunado, tal vez no la gran cosa, pero sino creo que ya me hubiera muerto, mínimo desmayado aquí, lo bueno es que ni hay calor, ni hay frío, esta agradable.

La primera vez que vengo a una firma de libros y justamente tenía que ser a la de Richard Castle, el playbol mas codiciado, cosa que no me interesa, creo, en fin, poco apico se va moviendo esta cosa, y poco a poco me coy acercando a él.

Ni idea de cuanto ya ha pasado desde que llegué, solo se que ahora faltan como 20 personas, ya estoy mas cerca de él y mi corazón vuelve a latir mas rápido de lo que debe, ¿será esto normal?, no sé. Oigo como le piden tomarse una foto con él, creo que no haré eso, de hecho no lo haré, no estoy tan loca y desesperada, ¿pero las demás si? No me interesa, con que me firme el libro estoy bien. 10 personas mada mas, poco a poco lo puedo contemplar mejor, ya que estoy mas cerca. Sigo sin poder creer que estoy aquí y ahora a 4 persons de distancia, ¿de verdad todo esto es real? ¿de verdad vine a hacer fila para una firma de libros del famoso escritor de misterio Richard Castle? Pues aunque parezca extraño es 100% verdad y real.

Ri: ¿para quién? - su voz de trae de vuelta al mundo real.

Ka: para Kate - su voz suena tan... no sé, suena increíble, esos ojos son hermosos, hipnotizan a cualquiera.

Ri: Kate, bonito nombre - mi nombre suen maravilloso de su boca.

Ka: gracias - se me acelera un poco el corazón, no se porque, en fin.

Ri: que tengas un lindo día - me dice mientras me entrega el libro con un enorme y linda sonrisa la cual yo le devuelvo antes de alejarme de ahí.

Al abrir la puerta para salir de ese lugar soy recibida por el exterior por un viento, que hace que me olvide de todo lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos. No se que es lo que siento, no me siento ni feliz ni triste, bueno si un poco emocionada y no se si decepcionada por ver su comportamiento de playboy, no se si sea aai realmente, ¿pero a mi que me importa?

Me dirijo a casa para pasar el resto del día escondida y refugiada ahí, no m interesa ver ni saber de nadie, pero antes de hacer eso creo que dar un pequeño paseo y comprar algo de coner no me hará mal, al contrario me ayudará. Camino y camino hasta llegar a un local en donde venden comida tailandesa, esta será mi comida y si queda mi cena.

Al entrar y ver algunos cuadros que presenta el local me entra una nostalgia y una tristeza ya que hay familias comiendo y yo sola, sin importarle a nadie, ni preocuparse por eso, pido lo que se me apetece y nuevamente sin importarle a nadie salgo de ahí y ahora si, rumbo a casa, que aunque muy triste suene, pero es la realidad no hay nadie real, me dirigo a un lugar a donde nadie me espera.

Como sin prisa alguna, ya qie no tengo nada que hacer, no hay nada interesante por hacer. Las horas pasan y pasan mientras yo entre ratos leo un libro, miro la televisión, otros sin hacer nada, otros repasando lo apuntes de las clases y mientras en uno de esos ratos en los que estoy leyendo me acuerdo del libro firmado por unos de mis autores favoritos, el libro que me han firmado hoy, me encamino a buscarlo para leer su dedicatoria. Cuando lo tengo en mis manos me dirigo al sofá para leerla, estoy un poco nerviosa, no se que dira, lo abro y encuentro la dedicatoria y la leo una y otra y otra vez,, no me esperaba esto.

Y repasandolo una y otra vez en mi mente, en mis pensamientos, ha llegado la hora de dormir, pero esta vez simplemente me es imposible llevarla acabo, algo dentro de mi mi ha sido movido por esas palabras, me tienen emocionada, pero me ha llegado una gran pregunta o ¿tal vez dos?, ¿le escribirá eso a todas?, no me interesa, por el momento tengo que dejar eso por un lado y descansar y sino puedo, me obligaré a hacerlo, mañana es otro día diferente y tal vez un poco cansado.


End file.
